El buen hermano
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Peter tenía la misión de cuidar a sus hermanos. Sobre todo a Edmund, aunque éste no lo quisiera entender. Drabble para Crack&Roll. Slash e Incesto Peter/Edmund


Primer fic mío en esta sección y todo es gracias a la comunidad **Crack!&Roll **y su drabblethon :P. Si bien siempre me picó la curiosidad esta pareja, nunca hasta hoy me había atrevido a pensar en escribir sobre ellos. Así que mil gracias a la comunidad :)

**Combo:** Crónicas de Narnia, Peter/Edmund - Hermano menor

**Advertencias**: Slash, Incesto (yo que renegué eternamente del incesto, aquí estoy xD)

**Extensión**: 578

**Notas**: No me convence del todo :S

**El buen hermano**

Peter no recordaba mucho de su antiguo hogar, ni de sus padres, ni de esa guerra que lo arrastró a él y a sus hermanos a encontrar Narnia, pero se sentía irremediablemente atado a esa otra realidad en dónde había nacido y crecido. Esa realidad donde un día su madre, esa mujer que ahora se presentaba en sus recuerdos como una imagen borrosa y cada vez más ajena, los había subido a un tren y al abrazarlo le había susurrado al oído lo que sería su principal misión.

_Cuida de tus hermanos, Peter, sé un buen hermano mayor._

Y él había fallado. Debía proteger a sus hermanos, proteger a Edmund, esa era su misión. Aunque éste se enfadara y rechinara los dientes alegando haber dejado de ser un niño el mismo día que pisó Narnia y que no iba a aceptar sus órdenes, Peter tenía un deber hacia él y que tenía que cumplir lo mejor posible. Pero en algún momento la misión había perdido el rumbo y él había fallado en la promesa hecha a su madre. Proteger a Edmund incluía protegerlo incluso de sí mismo y él no había podido hacerlo.

Edmund acostumbraba susurrarle que dejara de creerse su padre. Le rozaba los hombros con sus manos más pequeñas y le soplaba quizá un poco en el cuello y después sonreía, alegando que dejara de darle órdenes. Que podía ser el Rey Supremo, pero que sobre él tenía tanta autoridad como había tenido desde siempre, léase nula. Luego se permitía reír contra su piel, mientras Peter fingía ser sordo y no oír la voz joven en su oído y también fingía no sentir como le desabrochaban lentamente la camisa. Sin embargo, fingir obviamente no servía y Edmund tampoco era bueno aceptando negativas a sus deseos.

Peter a veces se olvidaba de su misión y se permitía besarlo sin culpas, lamiendo delicadamente los labios encendidos y enredando su lengua con la otra, pero la mayor parte de las veces sentía los remordimientos llenándole la cabeza mientras lo empujaba contra el lecho. Sentirlo gemir roncamente bajo su cuerpo lo arrastraba a un nivel de éxtasis completo, un estado casi de nirvana, pero casi siempre sentía ganas de llorar en el momento en que los temblores del orgasmo los estremecían a ambos y Edmund jadeaba como un animalito herido en su oído.

_No debemos hacer esto._

Edmund solía alegar que su visión de las cosas era estúpida.

_Somos hermanos y nos queremos. ¿Por qué estaría eso mal?_

Peter entendía que la lógica esgrimida por Edmund era puramente Narniana, donde valían más las emociones que moralidades. Sin embargo, él no era como Edmund y no había olvidado esa otra realidad con sus normas, ese mundo donde él había crecido y había recibido la misión de cuidar de su hermano menor según otras condiciones.

_Si mamá supiera… _

Edmund acostumbraba acorralarlo en los pasillos. Con su maldita sonrisa un poco perversa y sus quince años claramente reflejados en sus ojos brillantes.

_Está mal, porque yo tengo que cuidarte.. Eres mi hermano menor ¿Entiendes? Mi hermano menor. Los hermanos mayores no quieren de esta forma a los menores._

Edmund no entendía o no le interesaba entender. Se encogía de hombros y le arrastraba de la mano hasta la playa, donde se revolcaban por la arena durante horas, arrullados por los cantos de las sirenas.

_Eres mi hermano menor y de dónde venimos los hermanos mayores no quieren de esta forma a los menores._

**FIN**

No me gusta mucho, pero para ser el primero no está tan mal. Tengo pensado intentar hacer los otros combos de la comunidad acerca de esta pareja.

Gracias a quien lee.

Besos, Kmy.


End file.
